Mane 6 PCs
The main playable characters (PCs) available in the game. The player starts with Twilight and gets to choose 3 of the other 5 when they meet Celestia. Upon choosing a party member, the game AUTOSAVES. 'Save in multiple slots if you want to test out multiple ponies without getting locked into that party. Ponies *'Twilight Sparkle - "Main Character". The party's main mage. Learns status spells, a couple buffs, and mostly damaging spells. *'Fluttershy' - "Healer". Uses MP for healing and a few magic attacks; uses EP for physical attacks/self-buffs. Healing ability is laughable at first, but gets much better as her spells rank up with levels. *'Rarity' - "Support". Uses mostly EP, but has a few high-costing MP spells. Can cast single-target buffs, single/multi target damage/status spells, and physical attacks/self-buffs. *'Rainbow Dash' - "DPS". Uses both EP and MP for physical attacks. Also has a few elemental spells, self buffs, and Haste/Slow spells. *'Pinkie Pie' - "????". Untested. *'Apple Jack' - "DPS". Untested. Spells / Skills Skills that damage enemies do so by multiplying the user's stat (ATK/MAT). A Standard attack deals base stat dmg (100%). Any spell/skill that deals physical damage (based on ATK) can be counter attacked. Bolded 'abilities are quite strong and are therefore recommended. An "(M)" before a skill means it must be learned through Skill Mastery, an "(L#)" is the approx level learned. *'Twilight Sparkle **'Absorption'(L)' '- standard MAT 1 enemy and restores HP equal to dmg. COMBO: Magic Strike lvl1 (3 standard MAT to 1 random enemy) **Fire Storm lvl1(L2) - 0.5x MAT to all enemies. COMBO: Magic Strikes lvl1 (300% standard MAT to 1 random target) **'Fire Storm' lvl2(M) - 200% MAT to all enemies. COMBO: Meteor lvl1 (300% MAT to all enemies). **Fire I(L5) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. **Fire II(L) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. COMBO: Meteor lvl1 (3x MAT to all enemies). **Flame(L) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. **Ice(L) - Standard 1 enemy. COMBO: Multi-Ice (standard MAT 1 random enemy) **Blizzard(L) - Standard MAT to all enemies. COMBO Multi-Ice (standard MAT 1 random enemy) **Wave(L) - Standard MAT to all enemies. **Spark(L) - Standard MAT to all enemies. **Thunder(L) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. COMBO. Lightning lvl1 - (standard MAT to 1 random enemy) **Saint(L58) - Standard Holy MAT to 1 enemy. **Starlight(L) - 200% Holy MAT to all enemies. **Pentuple Blast(M) - 0.5x MAT 5 times to 1 enemy. COMBO: Magic Strikes lvl1 (3x standard MAT to 1 random enemy) **'Light Expulsion'(M) - 400% MAT to all enemies. COMBO: Magic Strikes lvl1 (3x standard MAT to 1 random enemy) **Soul Explosion(M) - 300% MAT to 1 enemy. COMBO: Confuse Attack lvl1 (??% ATK to 1 enemy 50% chance to confuse) **Magic of Friendship(L) - 200% MAT to 1 random enemy. COMBO: Friendship Splization (??? buff on party for 1 turn) **Magic Arrow(L) - 400% MAT to 1 enemy. COMBO: Twists lvl1 (60% MAT to 1 random enemy) **Magic Break(L2) - 50% MAT to 1 enemy with 50% chance to Weaken Armor. COMBO: Twists (50% MAT to 1 random enemy) **Space Shatter lvl1/2/3(M) - 250%/??/?? MAT to 1 enemy. **Aura Blade(L50) - ??% ATK to 1 enemy with a 50% chance to cause silence. **Mana Drain(L55) - Drains MP equal to 50% user's MAT. **Paralyze(L56) - 50% chance to Paralyze 1 enemy. **Flare(L56) - 50% chance to Blind all enemies. **Mystic Spell(L60) - User's MP cost is reduced by 80%. *'Rainbow Dash' **'20% Faster(L) - Buffs all PCs with the 20% Cooler buff for 5 turns (???). **10 Seconds Flat(L) - 300% ATK to 1 random enemy. COMBO: Quicken lvl1 (Gives party Quicken buff for 1 turn (???)) **'Protector Blades(M) - Raises 1 PC's defence to 600% until they next take damage. **Cut Smite - 400% ATK 1 target. **'Blazing Kick'(M) - 400% ATK 1 target. COMBO1: Dark Strike lvl1 (200% ATK to 1 random enemy) COMBO2: Dark Strike lvl2 (300% ATK to 1 random enemy) **Double(M) - 50% ATK per hit. Each rank does a specific # of hits (1,2,3,5,10). **Wind(L) - Standard MAT 1 enemy. COMBO1: Wind lvl1 (standard ATK to 1 random enemy) COMBO2 Wind xlvl2 (2x ATK to 1 random enemy) **Tornado(L) - Standard MAT enemies. COMBO1: Wind lvl1 (standard ATK to 1 random enemy) COMBO2 Wind xlvl2 (2x ATK to 1 random enemy) **Triple Attack(L) - 3x standard ATK to 1 enemy. COMBO: Multi Strike (3x 50% ATK to 1 random enemy) **Radiant Blade(L) - 300% ATK+MAT to all enemies. Costs 55 EP. **Radiant Blade x lvl1/2(M) - 300% ATK to all enemies. Costs 35 EP. **Claw Dance(L) - MUST have Claw weapon equipped to use. Untested. **Reinforce(L35) - Raises user's elemental (Fire, Ice, and Thunder) damage for 5 turns. **Air Impact(M) - 2x 300% ATK to 1 enemy. **'Hyper Strike'(M) - 600% ATK to 1 enemy. **Horizontal Cut(M) - 500% ATK to 1 enemy. **Dash Strike(M) - 400% ATK to 1 enemy. COMBO1: Wind lvl1 (standard ATK to 1 random enemy) COMBO2 Wind xlvl2 (200% ATK to 1 random enemy). **'Wind Storm lvl1/2'(M) - Does 2 randomly targeted attacks for 400% ATK. Level 2 untested. **Aura Blade(L) - ??% ATK to 1 enemy with a 50% chance to cause silence. *'Rarity' **Fire II(L) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. COMBO: Meteor lvl1 (3x MAT to random target) **Gem Cut(M) - 200% ATK+MAT to 1 random enemy. **'Dumb Rock'(L40) - 300% ATK to all enemies. COMBO: Gem lvl1 (??% MAT to 1 random enemy) **Rarity's Enrage(L) - 200% ATK all enemies. **Toss Rock(L) - 200% ATK to all enemies. (Useful for before she learns Dumb Rock) **Rarity's Combat Aura II(L) - Raises one PC's ATK by 10% to 30% for 5 turns. **'Protector Blades'(M) - Raises 1 PC's defence to 600% until they next take damage. **Aura Blade(L50) - ??% ATK to 1 enemy with a 50% chance to cause silence. **Mystic Spell(L) - User's MP cost is reduced by 80%. *'Fluttershy (Dmg for comparison. Couldn't determine MAT %'s)' **Life Leech(L) - Standard ATK + heal for amount of dmg. **'Flutter Slap'(M) - 600% ATK to 1 enemy. **Soul Gears(M) - 700 Magic dmg with approx 20% chance to cause Soul Meal debuff on enemy (???) **Stare of Pain lvl1/2/3(M) - 1200/1200/1200 Magic dmg **Triple Shot(L40) - MUST have Bow weapon equipped to use. Untested. **Internal Chaos(M) - 1200 Magic dmg to all enemies. **Choo Choo Train(L) - 400% ATK to 1 random enemy. COMBO: HP Recovery lvl1 (for 5 turns all PCs recover more HP per turn) **De Recovery(M) - 800 magic dmg to 1 enemy. **Rage Wings(M) - Hits each party member for 500 dmg and gives each the Rage buff for 5 turns (???. Rage buff does not increase physical damage dealt). **HEAL IS MAGIC(L50) - Revives all PCs and restores 100% HP.